Harry Mowlam
Harry Mowlam was a character in Emmerdale Farm from 1983 to 1986. Mad, bad and dangerous to know is what Harry was. He was a farmer and quarry owner who committed robbery and made sexual advances on Dolly Skilbeck and met a grizzly end when he was beaten to death by Derek Warner. He first appeared in Episode 837 (6th December 1983) and last appeared in Episode 1018 (28th January 1986). Harry was played by actor Godfrey James. Biography Backstory Harold Mowlam was born in about 1930. He lived in Beckindale and ran a quarry for many years. He never married or had any children. Over the years he gained a reputation as a fearsome quarry owner who drove like a maniac and was never afraid to use his fists to settle arguments. He was also vulgar and often liked to hound women. 1983-1985 Harry Mowlam was the nasty quarry owner. He bought some land in Beckindale and his nasty ways affected the village. Harry also referred to himself by his name, such as "Harry Mowlam is not short of a few bob". In January 1984, Mowlam scared off Mike Conrad, Archie Brooks and Jackie Merrick. In 1985, Harry, Derek Warner and Keith Johnson staged a robbery on a security van. They hid the proceeds on Harry's land. Jackie Merrick suspected something so told Sgt Ian MacArthur. Harry quickly moved the proceeds and built a sheep pen over it. Harry also harrassed Dolly Skilbeck to get at his rival Matt Skilbeck, at Emmerdale Farm. Dolly even had a miscarriage. Harry even made Jackie Merrick's girlfriend Sita Sharma uncomfortable when he made a racist remark to her at Christmas 1985. In January 1986, Matt and Harry had clashed over Matt's unwanted advice to Harry about how to handle his sheep. 1986-build up to his murder Harry bragged about his money to everyone and Derek and Keith roughed him up, telling him not to tell anyone any more. Harry also saw Matt Skilbeck taking his neglected sheep but only to see to them. 3 of them died and 2 of them were returned to Mowlam. Mowlam said the sheep dying was not on his land and not by his hand. He wanted compensation. In late January 1986, Derek Warner heard yet more info that Harry was throwing his weight around so knocked on his caravan door but he was not in. The same day Harry and Matt had a massive fight as Matt caught Harry sheep rustling. Matt was left dazed after the fight. Derek stood nearby and watched the fight and then as Harry waded off downstream, Derek beat him to death then fled, leaving Harry's lifeless body in the stream. Harry's body lay undiscovered overnight. Aftermath of murder The following day, Henry Wilks went for a morning walk and found Harry's body, battered and bruised. He was shocked and called the police. He told Amos Brearly how he found Mowlam's dead body and how it had fear and terror in his eyes, and was badly knocked about. Amos said Harry probably died how he lived, in a fight. Matt was arrested as he had a fight with Mowlam but it had left Matt dazed and confused as he did not know if he killed him or not. Also Mowlam had marks on his neck, suggesting he was held underwater. During the fight with Matt, Mowlam had him in a bear hug and Matt grabbed his neck and Herry let Matt go. Sandie Merrick said that Derek may have been involved in the robbery. The police called Derek in but all they could prove was that the only connection between Mowlam and Derek Warner was Mowlam knew him so Warner was released. Several of Mowlam's relatives wanted to lay claim to his land but the Sugden's wanted it as well. Alan Turner scoffed at the prospect of more Mowlam's descending on Beckindale. When Matt and Mr Wilks visited the scene when Matt was on bail, it transpired that Henry had found the dead body 30 yards away from where Matt saw him, and they knew Matt could not drag a 18 stone man downstream by himself in the dazed state he was in after the fight. Mowlam was much heavier than Matt. DS Webb was convinced that Matt may not have been sure where he last saw Mowlam and that he still could have killed him. In March 1986, after 2 autopsies on him, Harry Mowlam's body was released and he was buried in Beckindale Village Cemetery. Even though he lived by the sword and died by the sword, Mowlam was finally at peace. Derek Warner later admitted to killing Harry Mowlam and was jailed. For the next few months Matt was still haunted by Mowlam but soon moved on with his life. It would always however be at the back of his mind that he was once accused of murder. Legacy In July 1986, Mowlam's old land was being dug up now it was part of Emmerdale. Mowlam was mentioned that month as not having looked after it very well when he owned it. In late 1986 Harry Mowlam was mentioned to Eric Pollard by Alan Turner when he was giving Eric the lowdown on the Sugdens. In August 1988, 2 and a half years after Mowlam died, Jack Sugden said Beckindale is hardly The Garden Of Eden and he has "cursed Beckindale and some of its people" over the years. No doubt Harry Mowlam comes under those people that Jack Sugden cursed. Memorable info Born: Unknown, about 1930 Died: 28th January 1986 Full Name: Harold Mowlam See also *Harry Mowlam - List of appearances *Murder of Harry Mowlam (1986) Gallery Emmie 20 dec 1983.png|Harry warns Matt and Jack, 1983. emmie mowlam shoots bird.png|Harry gets ready to shoot a bird. emmie bird before being shot by harry mowlem.png|He sees the bird on the wall and blasts it dead with his gun. emmie bird after being shot by harry mowlem.png|The bird falls to the ground. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1986 deaths. Category:Quarrymen. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters